


hearts pulse

by queeraf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeraf/pseuds/queeraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's eyes meet Rey's from across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts pulse

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :')

Kylo's eyes meet Rey's from across the room. Rey shoots him in the fucking chest. He's dead. Rey sweeps Finn into a loving kiss, then her girlfriend.


End file.
